


Raizo's Return

by DT_920



Category: Ninja Assassin (2009)
Genre: Bold Mika, F/M, Raizo is a little shit, Teasing Raizo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DT_920/pseuds/DT_920
Summary: Two years has passed since Mika had last seen her favorite assassin. The images of blood and gore were still fresh in her mind, the thought of those still possibly hunting her at the forefront of her mind. It's never over.Even if it seems all is well.
Relationships: Mika Coretti/Raizo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Raizo's Return

She could feel the slight shift in the wind as she entered the pitch black room, the only light penetrating the darkness coming from the rays of the moon outside. Someone was here. Someone who could move without a sound and blend in the shadows with no sign of ever being there. Their senses heightened beyond imaginable and the danger they presented ever so deadly.

Her heart nearly stopped and her eyes filled with unshed tears as the fear of being hunted again brought memories from two years before to the forefront of her mind. She was going to be killed without even a trace left behind. She would just... disappear. Like everyone else who had received the black sand before they were brutally murdered by trained assassins.

Mika wasn't scared. She was absolutely terrified. She knew of what lurked in the dark and fed from the fear that their targets gave off. The pheromones that were created from the emotion enough to urge the monsters on.

With a silent whimper and large gulp, the dark skinned woman reached down with a trembling hand and grasped hold of the gun that she had bought all those years ago to keep herself safe. Not much that a gun could do against these people, but, it made her feel a little bit better about having something for self-defense. No matter how little it would actually do against demons who lurked in the shadows and killed with no remorse.

They had no emotions. They weren't human. They kidnapped orphans and made them into monsters.

"I know you're there..." She called out, her voice breaking in small sobs as she took a step into the room and flipped the light switch.

Usually, when an assassin wanted to clear a mark, they would shut all power off in the vicinity to give them more reign to do with what they wanted. Shadows were their specialty. Not the light.

But the moment she had turned on the bright LED light that illuminated the room at full brightness that a single bulb could produce, she found absolutely nothing.

There was nobody.

Nothing was out of place. No shadow lurked in the corners of the room.

There was nothing.

But it still didn't feel right. Someone was there, watching her. Somewhere in the room they lurked like a predator staring down its prey. They were hungry. She knew just by the way it sent a chill down her spine.

"Who's there?!" She called out again, her breathing becoming labored with fear as she pointed the gun at every aspect of the room, every corner, every door, anywhere that they could be hiding. "If you're looking for revenge, I can't help you there." She choked, the hairs on the back of her neck standing when she felt a soft breeze brush against the back of her neck.

The feeling of someone towering over her was immense. And it meant that whoever the assassin was, they could move just as well in the light as they could in the shadows.

Tears broke through the barrier that the woman had tried to form when she felt the press of something cold and sharp against the hollow of her throat. The tip dug into flesh but not enough to draw blood nor break skin. "If you're gonna kill me, then get it over with. Or are you too chicken to finish what you started?" She snapped, angry that her would be murderer was playing games with her instead of finishing what he was sent to do.

What was next?

Rape?

Torture?

What was right with these people and what was wrong with them? She didn't know. What she had known in her short time of working with and falling in love with one of these monsters, was that some had honor. Where as others didn't.

Some took mere enjoyment from the hunt. Defenseless prey that fell easy. That couldn't give much of a fight. While others got off to the ones that could actually defend themselves.

"Mika Mika, I'm impressed." The voice of someone she hadn't realized she had missed sounded in her ear, the feeling of their breath against the shell of her ear sent a small chill down her spine. 

Her head fell back against the assassin's chest as a breath she hadn't realized that she had been holding burst from her lungs as relief flooded through her entire body. She felt her knees trembling beneath her, the limbs threatening to give out from beneath her as she felt an arm wrap around her waist and the sharp point of the blade pull away from her neck.

"Raizo...." The dark skinned woman shuddered as she felt the deadly being's nose nuzzle against the hollow of her neck, a small smile forming on her lips as a hand lifted up and slipped into the man's hair, the mere softness of the strands sending a rush of happiness through her.

He was alive. After two years of not hearing from him and dreading that he may have been dealt a fatal blow that could have killed him over the last couple of years, she felt a weight that was on her shoulders lift at the sudden realization that the man she had fell for all those years ago was alive and surprisingly well.

Turning in his arms and looking up at the dark brown eyes that she had missed looking into when he was well, Mika felt tears of happiness flow down her cheeks. "I really can't believe that you're still alive." She cried, a hand cupping his cheek in her hand and watched as the asian leaned into her touch.

"And I can't believe that you're still working as a Glorified Librarian." The assassin mused as a gentle smile graced his lips. Raizo wasn't a man who usually showed his emotions. The last time he had ever really felt anything was with Kiriko. His first love. But here in this room, he felt his heart burst in pure joy as he stared down at the beautiful dark skinned woman.

When they had first met, she had already learned what he was. Yet, despite the fact of knowing his profession, she hadn't flinched away. That, all in itself, was pretty remarkable.

That day though, he hadn't let it show. Now he had a knew love. One he was willing to give his life for if it meant keeping her safe and away from the horrors that plagued both of their lives.

A giddy laugh passed by the woman's lips as she closed her eyes and wiped away the tears that painted her cheeks in a salty trail. "Yeah, well, Ryan wasn't gonna let me quit after the fact that I still may be targeted by surviving members of the Ozunu." She mused with dry humor, her lips curling up in a half smile, half grimace.

"I'm sorry." The assassin breathed as he pulled away from the woman, his hands resting by his sides and eyes growing emotionless again.

Mika shook her head, arms crossing over her chest as she looked at everywhere but him. "It's not your fault, Raizo. You saved my life, countless times. Probably kept me safe without me even knowing it these last couple of years." She said the last part on a whim, but by the way his jaw tightened and his gaze gave a small grimace, she knew that she had hit the nail on the head.

"Oh my god. You have, haven't you?"

"Nn, it's quite possible." The man voiced low and ran the tip of his tongue against the back of his teeth.

"Survivors?"

"And others."

"The other clans."

The assassin nodded before his eyes met hers again, "they aren't happy that their eldest clan has fallen to the mere likes of outsiders, and a rogue."

The scoff that escaped the woman's throat was dry and humorless, the sound of it surprising even the woman as the sound came from her own lips. "How many times have they came for me?"

"More than you can count." He whispered.

"Jesus, Raizo!" The dark skinned woman yelled as she pulled away, her agitation and fear for the man growing more by the second as she stood there looking at him. "Take off your shirt." She ordered, surprising the rogue assassin that stood before her.

When he didn't move and just stared at her with narrowed brows of confusion, Mika stepped forward and gripped at the hem of his black shirt, eyes hard and lips in a fine line as her anger was close to exploding. "I said: Shirt. Off. Now."

The assassin felt a sense of pride for the woman as she commanded him without much of a flicker of fear of what the outcomes to her actions could bring. A smirk appeared on his usual emotionless expression as the man backed away from the smaller woman and grabbed at the hems of his shirt, pulling the black cotton fabric up and over his head.

The gasp that sounded from her throat wasn't much of a surprise to the man. He bared more scars than anyone alive most likely, some had even been life threatening. Put he had managed to survive.

She knew the ones that had littered his skin from before they had met to the time he had received more during their time together. But now there was more. Others that she didn't recognize.

Gentle fingertips grazed at the newer editions to his scars, the slight jolt his muscles gave as she touched him shocked the woman as she pulled her hands away. Chocolate orbs stared up at dark brown, nearly black. She was silently asking him. For something they both wanted. But never indulged since the beginning.

With a nod of his head, Mika stood to the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his. The feel of his lips were rough, yet soft all at the same time. Chapped, a little. But other than that, they felt like pure heaven. She didn't dare move in fear that he might pull away after finding out that this was nothing more than a mistake.

When he gave no sign of responding, the woman pulled away slowly and pressed her lips together with a tight smile. "I'm sorry." She said, rubbing her hands together awkwardly before turning her back to him and stepping towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna make some coffee, want some?" She turned to look back at the man, shocked that he wasn't there anymore and felt a pang of guilt and dread pull at her chest.

Biting her bottom lip and grating it between her teeth as she felt tears prick at her eyes, Mika waltzed into the kitchen, her mind dead set on reminding her that this was the reason why she had avoided making the first move on everyone she had ever felt an interest in. It was the main reason why she never dated. Why she wasn't married at the age of 32 and had no kids.

Sure, she's been with a man or two in her lifetime, but that was all it was. Sex. Then instant regret the next morning when she woke up and found the other half of the bed empty.

For years, she avoided having romantic feelings for anybody. But ever since she had met Raizo, he had practically gripped at those emotions she had left buried back in America, and had forcefully yanked them out.

Now, she was going to bury them again in order to keep her friendship with a certain ninja.

Flipping the switch of the kitchen light and stepping over to the cabinet to grab the coffee grains and filters, the hair on the back of Mika's neck raised in growing alarm. The light flickered for several minutes. The sound of dogs raising hell outside her apartment echoed through the walls. And when the slight 'clank' of metal tapping against something in her home sounded in her ears, the dark skinned woman came to an immediate halt.

She already knew that Raizo is somewhere close by. Most likely doing his job in hunting down survivors who have come for her life in vengence for their old master. But for another ninja to have made it past the man's defenses, she's not so sure anymore. Maybe he had come to the realization that what she had done was unforgivable?

"If you didn't want coffee, you just had to say so." The woman grumbled as she threw away the feeling of fear and resumed with her making coffee for one.

Hands gripped at her waist and pulled her back against a hard chest, the actions pulling a silent scream from her as she jumped in fear of being raped right there in her home flashed through her mind. She was about to scream for help when the feeling of someone nuzzling against the side of her neck stopped her in her tracks and the feel of familiar arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Raizo, what are you doing?" She breathed, gasping in surprise when she felt lips pressing against the tender flesh of her neck, the action surprising her in more ways than one when she felt his hand travel up the vast of her stomach to the juncture between her breasts and pressed down on the fabric of her shirt and bra.

Wetness pooled between her thighs, the man's gestures causing the woman to rub her thighs together as he ran a hand over her clothed breast and pinched at the hardening bud there, the action sending a wave of bliss through her form and down to her core.

"Mika Mika, I must say, I'm beginning to like teasing you." Raizo mused into the woman's ear, his teeth nipping at the shell as he pulled down the sweater off her shoulders and low enough to where it rested right beneath the lower wire of her bra.

White looked good on her, he knew this already. But how would an asian look on top of her?

Twirling her around and lifting her up almost immediately after she could face him, Raizo felt the woman's legs wrap around his thighs as he pressed her against the counter, his strained shaft pressing against her clothed core.

He liked her in jeans. But at that moment, he absolutely loathed the fact that they shielded her from him in every sense of the word.

"I want them off you." He breathed into her ear, his jaw tightening as he suppressed a moan from seeping out by the feel of her grinding against his clothed shaft. "Mika!" Raizo warned, his hands grasping hold of her hips as a means to keep her from moving before he actually got her naked.

A giggle sounded from the woman's throat as she pressed her glossed lips against his for a second time that night, relishing in the fact that she could draw out that primal side in him other than the monster that he kept under lock and key. "What's wrong, Baby?" Mika mused, grinning from ear to ear when she saw his brows furrow in what looked like veiled annoyance.

The assassin placed the dark skinned woman on her feet, the action springing a pout from her lips as she looked up at him. The next moment, she was pantless and her sweater and bra was split right down the middle to where it hung loose down her arms and fell to the floor in less than a second.

Lips were pressed against lips in a fight for dominance, the stronger of the two winning as the trained killer pressed up against the woman once again and lifted her to where she was resting on top of the marble counter top. She was wet. He could smell it as she spread her legs and a wet spot could be seen right smack in the middle of her lingerie.

"Were you waiting for me?" The man teased, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip as he pulled the piece of cloth to the side and dipped two of his fingers into her core.

A moan slipped past the woman's lips as she grasped hold of the counter top, her knuckles turning white as she leaned back against the wall halfway as her other half hung along the edge of the marble. She was coming undone by the man who had laid claim to her. His scent would coat her own. His life would be hers. And if he wanted, he could even start a family of his own with this woman who's heart was special.

She was gentle natured. But hard-headed. Didn't back down when her life was on the line. And had very nearly given her life to save him from his adopted father. She was a miracle all in itself.

And that, is precisely why the man wanted her all to himself. For years he had been watching over her from the shadows, feared that if he appeared back in front of her, she would never be able to live a normal life. But for how long did he have to wait?

All his life he had been dreadfully patient. A pillar with no emotions. Until he had met her. Kiriko was the one who showed him he had a heart. Mika was the woman who hadn't stepped away out of her own personal greed. She had helped him with his revenge against the people who had stolen him in the dead of night and made him into a killing machine.

She had given those emotions back. Showed him that it wasn't wrong to feel. Hell, even that little speech she had given him before she used him as bait two years ago had made him feel somewhat human again.

"You know, don't think that I'll let that little kiss you stole a few years ago go to waste." Raizo smiled, his lips pulling back in a smirk when he saw the woman's eyes grow wide in shock and embarrassment.

"Raizo, I am so sorry." Mika blurted out, embarrassment evident in the way she looked away from him.

She was going to explain her reason for doing what she did, but was cut off when the man pressed into her, his fingers long forgotten and now replaced with his very own shaft. The feeling of having been stretched after so long was painful. But not in the bad way.

Pleasure swam up and down her whole body, the sensation curling her toes and yanking a drawled out moan from her lips as she gripped his shoulders and dug her nails into flesh.

He didn't flinch when she drew blood, only groaned in satisfaction as he set a steady pace for them to go by for now.

She was hot inside. Her walls trying to milk him for everything he had as he pulled out and pushed back in, the heat of her body radiating into his as he pulled her into a deep kiss filled with tongue and moans that were swallowed by the other.

Each rub of his tip against something inside her had the woman wailing and turning to absolute putty in his hands. She was close to teetering off the edge of a cliff the assassin had drove her to. Each thrust he made pushing her closer and closer, the feel of his mouth around her hardened nipple and pushing deeper inside of her when she spread her legs for him more, completing that push as she cried out and came, the clench of her walls forcing the man to stop what he was doing.

Chocolate orbs opened a fraction as panting filled the room from both bodies, her eyes looking down at the man who had his forehead pressed against her shoulder as his face was scrunched up. "Go ahead, baby." She cooed, tightening around him even more as she clenched her legs around his waist and trailed a bloody nail up the likes of his spine.

He shuddered against the woman, his teeth nipping at her collarbone as he pulled away from her halfway and lifted her onto his waist. "Not yet." 

"Raizo?" 

"I'm not finishing inside of you while you're perched on top of your counter. I want you in bed when I finish." Was all the trained assassin said as he carried her to the bedroom without any effort, his shaft still buried inside her as he placed her down on the bed, hovering over her until both arms were perched on either side of her head with his hips joined with hers.  



End file.
